1. Field of the Invention
This invention directs itself to use of an oscillated fluid medium for robotic manipulation of a plurality of objects. Further, this invention directs itself to the bulk manipulation of objects, and in particular objects on a nanometer scale, through the application of sufficient energy to a relatively thin liquid layer to produce standing waves therein. More in particular, this invention pertains to the application of input waveforms having predetermined energy, frequency and amplitude to produce standing waves at predetermined positions at the interface between a pair of fluids within a container of predetermined size and shape. The objects being manipulated are disposed at the interface between the fluids.
2. Prior Art
The evolution of solid-state electronics from discrete devices to packaged circuits and systems of ever-increasing complexity has been successful, in part, due to the ability to produce the complex combinations of circuit elements en masse. The ability to produce multiple identical circuits simultaneously provides an efficiency that makes the costs of the circuits attractive for industrial and commercial use. The evolution of such circuits utilizing ever smaller components and circuit patterns is pressing mass production methods for such solid-state devices to their limits.
Now that nanoscale electronic components and circuits, formed by single molecules, have been realized, mass production techniques for the assembly of nanoscale circuits and systems are needed. Currently, mechanosynthesis utilizing a scanning tunneling microscope or an atomic force microscope is used to manipulate molecular wires and devices, serially producing one nanoscale circuit at a time. While chemosynthesis promises to produce a multiplicity of molecular circuits simultaneously, a method for segregating each circuit has not yet been demonstrated. One recently developed method which may provide an ability for bulk manipulation of nanoscale elements utilizes patterned granular motion to dynamically position the standing waves at predetermined positions one with respect to the other, and manipulate objects therewith.
In a patterned granular motion robotic manipulation system, a granular bed is oscillated into a xe2x80x9cfluidizedxe2x80x9d state. The objects are mechanically manipulated by collisions between the particulates of the fluidized granular bed and the objects. Where the particulates of the fluidized bed and the objects are nanometer scale, the objects may be manipulated by coulombic fields generated by charged oscillating particles, rather than by mechanical collisions. However, as many molecular electronic devices are formed in a liquid ambient, the most efficient means for then segregating the devices formed therein would be to add the oscillatory energy to that ambient in order to then manipulate the nanoscale devices formed therein.
Thus, by providing unique patterns of standing waves in a liquid, nanoscale objects disposed at the interface between that liquid and a second fluid (a gas or second immiscible liquid) can be manipulated and applied to a substrate. This approach has the significant additional advantage that less energy will be required to produce oscillations. Energy input that would otherwise be required to xe2x80x9cfluidizexe2x80x9d the medium in an oscillated granular system is avoided where oscillatory energy is applied to a liquid manipulation medium.
A system for robotic manipulation of a plurality of objects is provided. The system includes a container for receiving the objects therein and a liquid disposed in the container. The objects to be manipulated are disposed on a surface of a liquid layer. The system includes an assembly for applying energy to the liquid to establish oscillatory motion thereof sufficient to form a plurality of repeating vertically directed standing waves. Still further, the system includes a signal assembly coupled to the energy application assembly for supplying the energy with predetermined waveforms to dynamically position the standing waves in a predetermined pattern. The predetermined pattern of standing waves dynamically arranges the objects in a predetermined configuration on the surface of the liquid.
From another viewpoint, a method for robotic manipulation of a plurality of objects is provided. The method includes the steps of providing a container having at least two fluid layers therein. At least one of the fluid layers is formed by a liquid. The method includes the step of then adding the objects to be manipulated to the container. The objects are buoyant in the liquid or otherwise maintained adjacent an interface between the liquid layer and the other fluid layer adjacent to the liquid layer, as by surface tension. Then, the liquid is agitated with energy having a predetermined first waveform to generate a first standing wave pattern therein. The standing wave pattern of liquid dynamically arranges the objects. Then, a substrate is positioned in the container, the substrate being adapted for adhesion of the objects thereto.